Broken Heart
by GoldenVante
Summary: Pernahkah kau menyukai seseorang, bahagia saat sedang bersamanya, merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya, tapi sadar tidak mungkin bisa bersama selamanya? Atau semacam tidak dipersatukan oleh takdir. Karena alasan-alasan yang kadang kita asumsikan sendiri. Seperti, dia sudah tidak 'lagi' menyukai kita, dia jatuh hati pada orang lain, atau memang ada yang telah berubah darinya. (TAExKOOK)


**MAIN PAIRING : TAEHYUNG X JUNGKOOK**

 **FICTION**

 **RATE : T**

 **WARNING : BOYS LOVE, TYPO**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Every now and then I cry_**

 ** _Every night you keep staying on my mind_**

 ** _All my friends say I'll survive_**

 ** _It just takes time_**

* * *

Pernahkah kau menyukai seseorang, bahagia saat sedang bersamanya, merasa nyaman saat di dekatnya, tapi sadar tidak mungkin bisa bersama selamanya? Atau semacam tidak dipersatukan oleh takdir. Karena alasan-alasan yang kadang kita asumsikan sendiri. Seperti, dia sudah tidak 'lagi' menyukai kita, dia jatuh hati pada orang lain, atau memang ada yang telah berubah darinya.

Pernah.

Kini aku tengah menjalaninya. Ketika aku berusaha menenangkan diri dari perasaan kecewa, mengatakan semuanya baik-baik saja, aku hanya perlu menikmati peran ini, aku salah. Batinku menolak. Aku tidak sanggup terus berpura-pura menjadi orang paling bahagia karena bisa bersamamu. Orang yang kukasihi.

Katanya, keyakinan tak beralasan yang kau sebut takdir itu hanya imajinasi, hanya khayalan. Bagaimana mungkin kau meyakini seseorang yang tak pernah mau berlutut untukmu, tak sudi sekedar menoleh padamu itu adalah milikmu? Jika kau berpikir begitu, mungkin kau menganggap kehendak Tuhan adalah lelucon. Tuhan tidak akan bercanda dengan takdir kita.

* * *

"Pergilah.. Menjauhlah dariku!" Aku mengatakannya (lagi) dengan senyum berat sembari kembali menatap ke jendela melihat langit yang beranjak senja. Bahkan saat aku ingin menahannya agar menetap di sisiku tapi malah membiarkannya untuk pergi. Aku berharap malaikat tidak sedang menertawakanku. Jika iya, lebih baik mereka membawaku ke langit.

.

.

.

 ** _But I don't think time is gonna heal this broken heart_**

 ** _No, I don't see how it can, if it's broken all apart_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Jungkook... dengarkan kamu tida bisa begini. Aku kau tidak akan baik-baik saja" Ucapan Taehyung sukses membuat mataku yang sudah sendu menahan rindu semakin berair. Aku memang tidak akan baik tanpamu, Hyung. Andaikan aku bisa mengatakannya saat itu, pasti sekarang kita masih betah bersandiwara bahwa kita saling nyaman dan bahagia. Setidaknya lebih baik untukku daripada harus tidak melihatmu.

"Hyung, tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Kau tidak memberi dampak apapun dalam hidupku." Aku mengakhirinya dengan tawa kecil. Seharusnya dia paham bahwa aku tidak serius. Aku membuat gurauan bahwa dirinya tak berarti apa-apa padahal Taehyung yang membuat aku merelakan jam istirahatku hanya untuk menemainya. Ya, dia tidak meminta, aku yang terlalu menganggapnya berharga.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jadi pergilah! Kau melukaiku jika kita terus seperti ini." Kali ini aku mengakhirinya dengan senyuman. Senyum yang kupaksakan. Menandakan aku serius dengan perkataanku. Aku memang merasa sakit setiap kali dia meninggalkanku setelah mengukir kenangan manis bersama.

.

.

.

 ** _A million miracles could never stop the pain_**

 ** _Or put all the pieces together again_**

 ** _No, I don't think time is gonna heal this broken heart_**

 ** _No, I don't see how it can while we are still apart_**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

"Baiklah, aku pergi." Ucapnya ringan. Tanpa menatapku, tanpa ekspresi penting, hanya yang kutangkap dia lega mengatakannya. Hyung, apa kau menunggu aku mengusirmu? Lalu bisa meninggalkanku sebagai predikat 'korban'. Kuharap aku salah.

Taehyung Hyung menoleh ke arahku saat aku masih menatap kepadanya. Berharap dia mau menyadarkanku jika emosi sesaat yang sekarang mengendalikan ucapanku. Dia tahu aku selalu mengedepankan perasaan sensitifku tapi tidak berniat menenangkanku. Dia menyetujui segala amarahku lalu malah meminta maaf. Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan tapi selalu mengucapkan maaf. Aku hanya ingin disalahkan jika aku salah, teriaki aku saat kau marah, bela dirimu ketika aku mencercamu. Jangan hanya meminta maaf dan membuatku terlihat seperti orang jahat.

"Haruskah aku pergi sekarang?" Tanpa jeda aku mengangguk. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa egoku menang atas perasaanku yang membutuhkannya.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik." Mulutku benar-benar dikontrol oleh pikiran egoisku.

"Jika itu baik menurut mu, terserah" Ucapnya. Dia beranjak dari kursinya, berdiri sesaat di tempatnya, lalu pergi. Sungguh, dia tidak bisa melihat kebohonganku? Aku ingin berlari ke arahnya lalu memeluknya. 'Jangan pergi, kumohon.' Kalimat yang ingin kukatakan sesungguhnya.

Kemudian yang bisa kulakukan hanya menangis terduduk di dekat jendala hingga langit oranye berubah menjadi biru tua dan cahaya bulan menggantikan sang surya menerangiku yang masih terisak.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku gagal menahan Taehyung hyung. Atau lebih tepatnya harga diriku tidak mau melakukannya. Kemungkinan ini yang terakhir kami begini. Karena belum tentu Dia akan kembali padaku hingga aku harus menahannya lagi.

.

.

.

 ** _And when you hear this song_**

 ** _I hope that you will see_**

 ** _That time won't heal a broken-hearted me_**

 ** _._**

 _._

 _._

Perpisahan kita.. seperti kupu-kupu yang terbang meninggalkan kepompongnya. Saat dia kembali, tidak akan sama lagi. Kepompong yang dia tinggalkan sudah tidak di sana. Mungkin sudah hilang tertiup angin atau digantikan dengan kepompong baru. Perasaanku, perasaanmu, dan impian yang pernah kita bangun bersama tidak akan bisa sesempurna saat awal kita bersama.

.

.

.

 ** _Every day is just the same_**

 ** _Playing games, different lovers, different names_**

 ** _They keep saying I'll survive_**

 ** _It just takes time_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kata orang, waktu adalah kado terbaik yang orang lain berikan kepada kita. Terima kasih untuk setiap detik waktu dalam hidupmu yang kamu berikan padaku.

Aku mencintaimu, Hyung. Dalam diam. Dalam setiap mimpiku aku juga melakukannya. Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu. Aku ingin hidup denganmu.

Bersama melihat salju pertama yang turun di bulan Desember lalu. Melakukan hal konyol satu sama lain.

Saint Chapelle di Paris menunggu kita mengucapkan janji untuk bersama selamanya di sana.

Aku menangis jika harus mengingat itu. Aku akan mengakhirinya. Perasaanku padamu.

.

.

.

 ** _But I don't think time is gonna heal this broken heart_**

 ** _No, I don't see how it can, if it's broken all apart_**

 ** _A million miracles could never stop the pain_**

 ** _Or put all the pieces together again_**

 ** _No, I don't think time is gonna heal this broken heart_**

 ** _No, I don't see how it can while we are still apart_**

 ** _And when you hear this song_**

 ** _I hope that you will see_**

 ** _That time won't heal a broken-hearted_**

 ** _Time won't heal a broken-hearted me_**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Nb:**

 **yang di italic itu dia penggalan lagu yang judulnya broken hearted me - anne murray**

 **Cb dengarin aja sy terinsprasi saat lagi dengerin lagu itu, dan bagus banget ballad song trus pas saya dengerin lirikknyaa mantab sangat menusuk banget dan jadilah ini hehe**

 **the hardest part of loving someone is to forget and letting them go :''**

 **enjoy yaaa, di tunggu komen dan yang lainnya**


End file.
